


Monster

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [32]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Self-Loathing, Slight Hurt/Comfort, al is not born yet, hoho is not a bad father he's just awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: So I just got finished with CoS. It was a good movie but I'm gonna pretend like that ending never happened. But it works to my advantage for one of my fic ideas.
Relationships: Edward Elric & Van Hohenheim, Trisha Elric/Van Hohenheim
Series: Undeniable [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 9





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> So I just got finished with CoS. It was a good movie but I'm gonna pretend like that ending never happened. But it works to my advantage for one of my fic ideas.

"Dear! Dear, come quickly!" Hohenheim heard Trisha call from downstairs. He opened the door.

"What is it?" he called back.

"Just come down here!" she called urgently. He could picture the smile she probably had on her face. He tromped down the stairs and paused at the bottom step when he found what his wife was excited about. His eldest son was slowly, but unsurely, toddling over to his mother, who was only five feet away, her green eyes shining. If he remembered correctly, Edward had never walked before. He gazed in awe as she smothered the small child praise and kisses.

"Very good, Ed!" she praised affectionately, "Now why don't you go to Daddy?" Hohenheim widened his eyes.

"Trisha, he probably doesn't want to," he said hastily. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly. You're his father, of course he does," she scolded. He watched with wary gold eyes, as his eldest got closer. He heard Trisha gasp when he grunted and fell over, but before she could do anything, he got back up and continued towards him. He stiffened when his son gripped his pant leg to steady himself. What was he supposed to do? He got an expectant glance from Trisha.

"Go on. Praise him. That's the farthest he's ever walked," she pressed.

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked blankly.

"Anything. Just make him feel good. Studies show that children who don't get enough praise will grow up bitter with low self-esteem," she informed. He looked down at his son and his face softened.

"Um…that was a very good job, Edward," he said awkwardly. He reached down to stiffly pat his son on the head, "Keep up the good work." He could've sworn he heard an exasperated sigh from his wife. The boy grunted and raised his arms up to his father.

"Dad..dy," he started to whine.

"Looks like he wants you to hold him," she chuckled. "Go on. Don't keep him waiting or he'll get upset." Hohenheim grabbed the boy from under his armpits and held him arm-length's from his face. The boy's gold eyes stared at his own in wonderment. He grinned and started giggling happily, reaching out to pat his dad's face. Hohenheim let a tender smile cross his features and he brought the boy up higher above his head. Edward giggled even louder and put his arms like an airplane, while his legs swung back and forth. Hohenheim brought him back down when he noticed the child yawn and rub his eyes.

"All right, little man," Trisha intervened, "It's time for bed." He reluctantly gave his son to his wife, who coddled the droopy-eyed boy gently, and watched her figure head up the stairs to put their son to bed.

Hohenheim was sitting on his porch lost in thought. Why should a monster like him deserve someone like Trisha? And what about Edward? And their upcoming son or daughter? They deserved someone better for a father.

"I thought you'd be out here," her soft voice alerted him.

"Trisha," he said knowingly. He heard her heavy footsteps come behind him. He gave her a nervous glance when she sat down, grunting with difficulty due to heavy pregnancy.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"Edward," he stated. She stared at him, her eyes asking questions. "What if he hates me? What if he can't accept the fact that I'm a monster?"

"What is a monster?" she mumbled. "Do you know?" He scrunched his eyebrows. She took that as the cue to continue. "A monster is inhuman. A monster can't cry at night, they can't shake in fear when danger comes, they can't have joy shine through their eyes when their first child is born," she paused, "But most important of all, a monster can't feel love." Her green eyes bore into his, deep with compassion. She smiled, "But you can. You feel love. Therefore, you're not a monster. You're just as human as the rest of us." He felt his hands shake and the wet tears began to slide down his face.

"Silly man. Why are you crying?" she chuckled, stroking his cheek. He didn't answer and she gave an amused sigh. He felt her arms go around his shoulders and he instinctively held her close.

"Thank you," he whispered roughly, stroking her brown hair, and releasing the embrace. He quickly rubbed his tear-stained eyes and tried to ignore her piercing green gaze.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong," he assured and let a solemn smile grace his features when she sighed in relief. "I was happy," he whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder without saying a word, her breathing slow and even. Yes, he could let himself be happy.

If it hadn't been for his condition, he would've never met the incredible woman next to him or been able to start the family that he had dreamed of. Her words hit him. He thought about Edward and how he had immediately softened just from seeing the boy's smile. He thought about Trisha and how she had accepted him and loved him even knowing about his condition. He looked up at the stars, a serene smile on his face.

For once in his life, he didn't feel like a monste


End file.
